Bad Yesterday
by AkachanUchiha69
Summary: Vampfic/Oneshot. Naruto had a misereble day but he never thought it would be a day that cause a great tomorrow...and solve his dream problems. kind-a-drabble but yet not so much. may become a full out lengthy story later on. but now is just a oneshot!


**Akachan:** Hello readers! This is my first complete story and lemon, so I'm a little rusty. This was only proofread by myself.

**Itachi:** This seems a little dark for you.

**Akachan:** I know but I had watched Queen of the Damned again and kept listening to the song forsaken whilst my twisted little mind came up with this. x3

**Itachi:** *cuddles deidara plushie* Well i like it!

**Akachan:** *cuddles itachi* YAY!

**A/N:** Some parts may seem rushed and maybe some fluffieness, but Enjoy! AND REVEIW PRETTY PLEASE. Also read my inprogress story that I'm working on called "check out that guard" Its a sasunaru, too and needs much more reviews.

**Discaimer:** If i owned naruto. Sasuke would have never left and him and naruto would be like rabbits on steriods. xD

___

It was a cold autumn night as I walked down the streets of Konoha. Everything was quiet, the only noise was the tapping of my shoes hitting the sidewalk and hoot of an owl every now again.

There was a loud crash and a sharp meow from a stray cat. You would think I would be scared, but to be honest I didn't care. It was a long and depressing day; I just wanted to get back to my apartment. There was a shadow that graced along the side of the fence that turned the corner. Nothing could make my day worse so why bother and worry about it.

As I turned another corner I noticed that I was still being followed. Stopping on my path, I looked back and began to speak, "Listen, I-". There was no one there. I gasped and flinched slightly at surprise but figured they left who ever they were.

Under my breath I scoffed and drove my hands into my pockets. I turned back around and rammed into what I hoped was a wall. Last I checked though there were no walls.

Opening my eyes since I had closed them at the impact, I came face to a hard chest. Looking up slowly and taking a few steps back, I shuddered. The presence of this man was insanely evil but drawled me in. He smirked at me and the first thing I noticed was his eyes. They held so much in them yet showed none only if you dug deep enough were they reviled. The man took a step closer as I stepped back. This only made him smirk wider. He reached a hand out and I flinch. When nothing happened like I expected, I re-opened my eyes. Only he wasn't there again.

"Boo." I jumped at the voice right next to my ear. I swiftly turned again to face him but then tripped over a rock and fell backwards. The mysterious man chuckled darkly. It was obvious shock was written all over my face. As I was down I took the moment to look him over.

His hair was spiked in the back somewhat like a bird and it seemed natural. The color was so dark that it shined blue in the moons light. Pale skin that reminded me of a porcelain doll, perfect and flawless. It was hard tell what he was wearing, all I could make out was he had a dark long coat. This man looked like what you would call prestigious.

The raven crouched down, resting his hands on his knees and he reached out again as I shrieked away.

"Dobe." He snorted. I reacted to the insult instantly not realizing he could kill me.

"Don't call, me that you teme." There it was mouth moving before I thought. I covered my mouth with my hands.

He had a look of astonishment but smirked again. "Feisty, too." Continuing to reach out he stroked my cheek. His hands were so cold.

As the man leaned more the light illuminated his face where I got a better view. Something about him. I had this feeling I had seen him before. Then a name came to mind. One I heard many times in my dreams.

"Sasuke…" He froze. Silence over took, the only movement was my foggy breath. The brunette had yet to remove his hand from my face.

His eyes were burning holes into mine and I started to feel nervous until he spoke. "Naruto…" Hearing my name come from him sounded so right. Why did this all seem familiar? This guy…Why did I know his name? How did he know mine? Images started to appear in my head, flashing back and forth rapidly. They showed two little boys. The two played happily one looked similar to the guy that was currently in front me, and the other…it was me! It was me and him. The visions came faster the scenes turning from happy to dark. There was blood everywhere, and a man who dug his fangs into another body. Then I was being carried off by Iruka looking into the distance.

I screamed in pain at all the memories coming back that I had thought were simply dreams, cupping my head. "Naruto!" he pulled me toward him and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shirt. The raven only tried to sooth me more, shushing me to relax as he stroked my head. I whimpered and wheezed until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in a massive bed that had dark blue silk sheets on it and pillows all over. I felt warmth next to me and instinctively snuggled more into the source only to be greeted by a dark chuckle. I shrieked and nearly fell off the bed. "Good morning…Naruto." It was the man from last night.

"What am I doing here? Who are you!?" I had leaped off the bed and soon realized I wasn't wearing my clothes from yesterday, just a pair of dark boxers. I squealed and tried to cover myself. The man raised up and stretched clearly wearing the same thing. He turned to me and smirked again.

"You grew up quite nicely I see, Naruto" He chided out my name and looked me over. My cheeks turned red as I got more irritated, "Teme! Stop that!" The raven just laughed and this time he actually laughed, it sounded beautiful. He should laugh more, but I didn't take the time to voice this cause I wanted to know what was so damn funny!

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Glad to see you still remember my pet name you gave me, dobe." Huh? Hmm…I guess he's right. It was like I had been calling him that all my life. He patted the spot next to him on the bed. Hesitantly I made my way and crawled on the covers. "Who are you? I keep having these dreams or visions of us." Now was the time to get some answers. Sasuke sighed but reluctantly spoke, "I'm Uchiha, Sasuke," Uchiha? I've heard that name before. "Son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha…And you are Uzumaki, Naruto, and son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I am heir to the thrown of all who are damned. All who are damned? The more I talked to him the more I thought he was just pure crazy. "Damned? I don't understand," wrinkling the edge of my nose in confusion. My eyes lingered up to meet his, but he wasn't there…again. Knowing he was behind me, I froze as I felt his breath on my neck soon feeling his tongue lick slowly on my pulse. I shivered and held back a moan. "Vampires," he whispered. Ha, sure like there are such things as vampires. This guy was a fucking lunatic and I had just about enough of this shit. "Are you in-SANE!? AH!," teeth digging into my flesh. I gasped at the sudden pleasure yet pain. Those images came again except clearer, I…I remember. I remember everything. The times Sasuke and I would play almost everyday together and our families having dinner together. I even remembered the death of them.

Dropping forward as Sasuke finally let go. I stared blankly at nothing. I was dying, as almost all my blood was drained.

Sasuke lifted me up but my head and arms fell back lifelessly. Death didn't seem all that bad but after meeting Sasuke again I don't want to die, but I felt something drip to my mouth. What is this? Is this…It's...blood! Feeling strength come back to me, I latched to the wrist and sucked vigorously on his vein.

So good, I couldn't help but moan and let my eyes roll back, but I looked up to see Sasuke enjoying it almost as much as me, but all good things must come to an end, no? "That's enough." He pulled is arm away from my mouth and I felt his lips quickly lap onto mine.

I didn't know what exactly was happening but I didn't care at the moment. If I were to describe it, drugged is the best way. A pleasurable high and all my senses were skyrocketing.

He began to pull away but I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back. His lips were so soft. I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip and I complied by opening my mouth. Our tongues met in a fierce battle but Sasuke's soon won, letting him map out every crevasse. I moaned into the kiss and bit down on his lip causing it to bleed. This seemed to make him groan. Pulling away finally for needed air, he possessively latched to my neck and ran his tongue over where he just recently bit me.

"Sas…Sasuke." I threw my head back when he began to suck. My skin was very sensitive. Feeling this much pleasure, but I wanted the same for Sasuke. So I ran an experimental hand down his chest and felt a shiver overcome his body. Roaming my hand over his torso, he groaned quietly and sucked harder on my neck making my head drop again at the sudden action, but feeling more confident I ghosted a finger lightly over his nipple. He hissed but my experiment ended as Sasuke nibbled down and a bit sharply drawing more blood. I gripped his hair and held back a cry. "Don't quiet yourself!" he snapped. I just nodded my head afraid to speak. From all this I was hard and I knew sasuke was, too.

But my problem I realized was now being taken care of, "Mmn…" I looked down and met eyes with the hottest sight I had ever seen. A very lust filled raven engulfing my entire cock and looking me right in eyes. I screamed when he pulled back and bit down on the top. I fell back and gripped the sheets as he laid between my legs, now in a far better position. His head bobbed up and down in a rhythm, never breaking eye contact and that just turned me on even more. "Fa-Faster," I panted out.

Watching as he did as requested and even moaned sending vibrations up my whole body. My backed arched off the bed as I gasped. "S-st-Stop! Im…gonna…come!" The raven only quickened and I soon came. He swallowed every last dropped and smirked at me. I was panting and slightly dazed but I heard him speak. "Almost as good as the taste of your blood." My retort was interrupted by my hiss as I felt something prodding at my entrance. When he even took my off my boxers I don't know, but his were also removed, too.

I scrunched my face in pain and began to squirm, but sasuke leaned up and pushed my head close to his neck with his free hand. "Suck." I didn't understand quite at first but I figured it out and raised forward. The smell of his blood was sweet. I licked the pulse before driving my fangs into him.

"Hss!" Sasuke inserted a second finger and did a scissoring motion using my own cum as lube, but the pleasure of his blood took my mind off the pain and I could tell even sasuke was enjoying it. I felt the third finger though and let go of his neck as I tried to shriek but was cut off by cold lips. His lips muffled my cries. Soon though the pain started to reside and pure pleasure was replaced. Sasuke must have felt my body relax as he released the kiss. Getting used to the feeling of the intrusion I gripped his shoulders when ecstasy roared through me. "Ah! Right-Right there." The smirk was evident that he knew. Pulling his fingers away I felt instantly empty and whimpered at the loss, but as his cock touched at my entrance I became impatient. "What are you-Fuck!" I winced as he was fully shoved inside in one swift plunge. He was bigger than three fingers and it was literally a lot to take in. "S-s-sorry…" I wiggled around trying to adjust and notice him hiss at the movement. I could tell it was taking every fiber of his being not to just pound into me now.

A few more moments went by and I started to ease up and rolled my hips to tell him the obvious. "Ugh! Sasuke!" He had no mercy he pulled slowly out then slammed back in. Quickening each thrust but it still wasn't enough I wanted more. "More…Harder..." I panted out and threw my head back as he moved at an ungodly pace. His hand gripping my hips to help steady himself and move better as I dug my nails in his back seeing the crimson liquid roll over his side. I hollered incoherent words of pleasure as I was reaching my limit. Sasuke reached in between us and started to pump my dick in rhythm with his thrusts. "Say my name." I couldn't believe he could still say full sentences. I groaned as he slowed down, "Say my name!" the impatient raven sucked the juncture of my neck and shoulder, pulling almost completely out and ramming hard back in. "Sasuke!" I met his every thrust. The room was filled with the smell of iron from blood and the smell of sweat. I could hear the giant bed hit the wall and sasuke's muffled groans.

"Sasuke…I'm gonna c-come soon."

"Me, too." Hearing his seductive voice was the last thing I needed as I was sent over edge in a white filled euphoria. Screaming his name as I came on both of our chests and stomachs, he soon followed gasping my name.

We laid there for awhile basking in the glowing after sex aura, the heir lying on top of me still fully seethed inside.

Trying to catch his breath sasuke finally spoke. "I…I love you, dobe." I stared in shock but as I went over everything I remembered, I instantly felt the same even as a little kid I always felt something for the bastard. "I love you too, teme." He chuckled and rolled over, pulling out leaving an empty feeling. He sighed next to me and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I could explain what happen after our families were killed by Madara."

He rolled to his side and looked at me as I continued to stare at the ceiling. "Madara? So that was his name." He was an Uchiha vampire that I remember. "Yes, my father's brother. Our families were very powerful but your mother wasn't a full vampire and thus you were born human, but if you were ever bitten by pure your father's blood would take over in you. At the age of thirteen you were supposed to be turned and start preparing to someday rule with me since itachi didn't wish to, but three years before that Madara started to cause trouble. He would constantly bicker about how he should rule and finally took matter into his own hands. He slaughtered everyone. Only you, I, and itachi managed to get away. Just before we were attacked your father called iruka to try and take you away and my father wished for me and my brother to go with kakashi. Minato was a brave man. I later found out that he sacrificed himself and killed madara by drinking his last drop of blood…" I remembered how my father would always put other people before himself. A tear escaped my eye and rolled down as I thought of my parents. Sasuke pulled me into his chest and I rested against him as his arms and brought me closer.

"What took you so long?" If I was supposed to be changed into a pure at thirteen, why hadn't he come sooner? "During the fight we both lost paths and ended up going separate ways to be safer because Madara started to come after us before your father got a hold of him. I've searched for you for a long time." His grip around me tightened and I closed my eyes in content. "I'm just glad I finally found you my fallen angel." I smiled at that name. "I'm glad you did, too." Maybe yesterday wasn't so bad, because it caused a great today.

__

**_PLEASE REVIEW !_**


End file.
